


Nightlight

by LiterallyEpiphany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyEpiphany/pseuds/LiterallyEpiphany
Summary: ‘No no! They are just misconceptions! It’s not me!’In a time, after the war, Min Yoongi finds himself at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be the best potioneer there is. When he realises just how lonely he is, he's too scared to actually approach anyone because of his Social Phobia .However, an encounter with a lovely brown-haired boy named, Park Jimin, leaves him considering that it might not be so bad to make friends.. only Park Jimin makes Yoongi feel things he has never felt before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuclearcupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearcupcakes/gifts).



> This is my first fic that I want to post and I hope it's good ? I hope there aren't any inconsistencies anywhere. Comments are welcome, of course, because I'd really like to improve my writing ! This fic is kind of a birthday present to my friend who's also here writing their own beautiful stories. Their birthday was in January though... I just didn't want to rush this fic. Sorry, Friend !

“Alone again... Naturally “Min Yoongi thought and bitterly laughed to himself as he collected his parchment and quills. He was the last one to leave the classroom. He didn’t blame anyone for not having any friends. Fresh out of war, with the dark lord, why would anyone willingly approach a new lone Slytherin and ask to be friends? Slight traces of loss and pain still lingered in the atmosphere at Hogwarts. He still saw the disdain in one’s eyes when they glanced at silver snake proudly etched on his robe. He avoided it all. He never went to crowded places, never approached his own house mates let alone others and never did he look into anyone’s eyes… Not even the teacher when he was called upon to answer a question. It had been more than a year since the War and people were slowly getting back up on their feet. He thought it was valid that people were still a bit angry with Slytherin but it didn't mean that they had to judge every one of them.

Before the war Yoongi had been in the sixth year at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Dumbledore was still alive, with the permission of his head master, Yoongi had sent a letter in requesting to transfer before his N.E.W.T so he could gain more experience in potions and achieve an outstanding grade. His aim was to be one of the best potioneers in the world. When the war occurred, Yoongi had lost hopes of transferring anytime soon. But an year later, there it was, a letter telling him he'd been accepted into the sixth year of Hogwarts . Like all students he was sorted as well for whatever short time he'd be there and he'd been put into Slytherin.

Somehow he felt that he deserved it. He felt like he deserved to carry the burden of myths and misconceptions about this house. Yes, they produced the dark lord who went on to mercilessly kill many people. Yes, his house produced the most number of dark witches and wizards compared to others. He was sure people believed that every Slytherin indulged in the dark arts and were most narcissistic. Sometimes he wondered if they were correct. So many people wouldn’t believe something without reason. Was he supposed to be that way?

‘No no! They are just misconceptions! It’s not me!’ Those words ricocheted in his heads continuously. He clutched his books to his chest and walked to his common room in the dungeons that didn’t allow even a wisp of sunlight. If the fireplace wasn’t crackling away, the entire common room would turn so cold that people felt it in their bones. Yoongi was the type that appeared cold even to his fellow Slytherins and they didn’t really start conversations with him, except for that one guy who’d occasionally ask him questions about potions or another subject. Yoongi would often meet this guy, Seokjin, in the Library but they didn’t talk anywhere else. He wondered why Jin (seokjin preferred to be referred like that) was even in Slytherin because he didn’t seem to match any of the Slytherin traits. ‘Maybe he’s different on the inside ‘he had thought before brushing it off.

Lately Yoongi felt it was more necessary to avoid humans altogether. He’d been incredibly embarrassed ever since their potions professor openly praised him for topping in a recent exam. He remembered it more vividly than necessary. He recalled how he was called up to the front. All eyes were on him, some happy, others burning with desire to be in his position and some even disappointed. It was the worst seventeen seconds ever. He’d stood there rooted to the ground unable to react to the applause and rushed back to his seat afterwards. It was the one event that bothered him a lot since he really didn't fancy that kind of attention. He liked having a small family and few friends. He liked spending time in quiet places with just his ideas and thoughts. He loved reading beyond anything. Especially in a place where a certain type of sound was constant, like next to a flowing creek or next a fire place. He didn't like reading in absolute silence like most people. He loved finding rhythm in his surroundings, it made it feel comfortable and in control.

He trudged to his bed, put away his things before pulling off his robes and collecting his homework materials. He , himself , wondered how he topped the exams given he hated studying in the Slytherin common room. Every moment he spent there he wondered how many times the dark lord must have wandered the very same rooms.... It even gave him nightmares, where he'd often see himself wandering in the dark woods. It was usually the same thing. He was in a forest so dark that he could barely see anything, then he'd happen upon a clearing where he'd see a pile of dead bodies and in shadow of the trees he'd see them. A pair of glowing crimson eyes that would lift a pale hand into his view and screech " Avada Kedavra ". That wasn't what scared him though because in the dream he'd look away when the figure screeched. However when he turned back, he was the one wielding the wand that he'd seen cast the forbidden spell a few seconds ago. That's when he'd wake up sweating and muffling his own screams.

Yoongi had the rest of the afternoon off as it was Quidditch practice for two houses. It was a friendly match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, which meant his classmates and a few others would rather watch the match than spend their time shut up in their rooms studying. It also meant Yoongi had the school grounds to himself to explore. He was a little over a quarter into his sixth year and had managed to settle down quite slowly. He didn't have time to explore before but now he did.He'd been particularly interested in one spot beneath a tree where he'd spent a few of his free hours. He would take his books and sit beneath the tree for hours alone and at peace. He'd only visited a few times but soon grew attached to it like it was his own little heaven.

One could only imagine his surprise when he reached the spot and gawked at the books and scrolls splayed out there already. There were a few empty potion bottles and boxes meant to store ingredients as well. He felt as if his personal space had been intruded upon and he felt a bit angry as well. Couldn't he have one thing to himself without having to worry about awkward interactions ?!!

Yoongi exasperatedly looked around for the intruder but there wasn't anyone in his field of view. He walked a few meters ahead hoping to happen upon the wretch but he stopped at the edge of the forbidden forest. If he ventured any more he'd be inside the dangerous forest. If whoever it was, was in there then they were in serious trouble, not only with the headmaster, but because of the minacious creatures that resided in it as well.

The rustling of leaves alarmed Yoongi as he pulled out his wand to arm himself to counter whatever was about to emerge from the forest and attack him. He gulped and backed away a few steps in case he had to call out for help and alert someone to his presence. He wouldn't get into trouble with McGonagall if he wasn't so close to the forest. He could just say he was attacked. The rustling of the leaves got louder and the knock back jinx was on the tip of Yoongi's tongue. He was ready.

A ball of robes rolled out instead and in the middle of it stuck out a small Carmel creature struggling to be rid of the human holding it tightly. Yoongi was too shocked to say anything and the jinx refused to come out as he stared at the silly scene in front of him.

" Stay...Still.. Please " the boy struggled as the puffskein in his grasp squirmed its way out of his arms and attempted to flee.

" Immobulus ! " the second the spell left Yoongi's mouth there came a flash of light. The Puffskein froze on spot unable to scream or move.

" YES..! " the boy panted as he pulled himself up. There were twigs and leaves in his hair as well as several bruises on his arms. However what Yoongi couldn't stop staring at was the boy's endearing smile as he rushed over to the puffskein. There was a sense of innocence in his features which Yoongi appreciated. He liked observing pure creatures as such. Back home, he'd had a part time job as a baby sitter during the holidays because he had loved watching children. He was absolutely captivated by their actions which all stemmed from unadulterated intentions and curiosity. This boy's smile was one of those lovely things to look at and it was very contagious. However, that didn't appease Yoongi's displeasure over his spot being taken.

" Thanks for that, it.."

" What are you even doing ?"Yoongi wasn't in the mood for that as he immediately sought to seek an explanation for this boy's actions. The boy looked at him and looked away, probably embarrassed.

" Oh..I wanted a bit of puffskein's hair... and I was looking for some.. um.. hellebores.. you're ... Uh .. Yoongi, right ?"

" What for ? A laughing potion ?" He asked while nodding

"Yeah.. and a draught of peace as well.."

Yoongi was a little astounded at the boy's honesty. He expected him to lie or at least seem a little hostile at Yoongi's prodding questions but the boy answered sheepishly and even seemed to blush a little as he knelt next to the puffskein and pulled out a small blade. He carefully shaved a bit of its hair into a vial and put it into his pocket. The boy then pulled out his own wand and released the puffskein that skittered off into the forest. He,then, quickly walked to his spot and put his things away. Yoongi decided to ease up and not make it more awkward for the boy.

" What're you doing here ?" Yoongi asked

" I already told you..."

" No I mean here " Yoongi said pointing his spot

" Oh I... Uh .. come here to study and stuff "

" Since when ?"

" I think somewhere in the middle of the first year... I found it and I'd often come to study or read or do homework "

Yoongi was surprised now. If this boy had been frequenting for years , how had he never met him before ? He realised that he had taken another's spot. He debated asking the boy to leave or leaving himself.. it didn't seem right to just ask someone to leave when they were in the middle of something. Plus this boy had been using the spot for longer than Yoongi had.

" Oh I guess.. you would like to be alone then... I'll leave.." Yoongi said as he went to collect his things

" Oh no... That's okay ! We're both here , might as well as study together. Unless you don't want to then you can leave or come later " the boy said sitting down and opening his books. He then put on a pair of round glasses.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds casting long bright rays everywhere. The boy scrunched his face as he looked at Yoongi expecting an answer. The sun made his brown hair look golden ( 'never mind the twigs' Yoongi thought ) and somehow he seemed even more beautiful in this setting. Yoongi felt drawn to him.. he wanted to be friends with this boy for some forsaken reason that he'd already stopped trying to work out. He just wanted to be around this boy.

" Sure... do you have friends ?" Yoongi asked before realising that it might have been a stupid question. 'Of course this kid has friends ! Look at him !' he said mentally smacking himself. He sat down opposite to the boy and pulled his books out.

" Yes .. a few haha " he laughed " that's why I'm here actually... I'm making these potions for them "

Unauthorised potion making wasn't allowed in Hogwarts.

" why are you telling me that ? Aren't you scared I'll tell on you ? " Yoongi asked

" Will you ?" smiled the boy

The boy surprised Yoongi more and more with every word he spoke. He tried to think of a smart retort but he couldn't.

" Depends on the reason... "

The boy laughed again before responding " see the laughing portion is for this one friend of mine who pranked me yesterday by placing all my things in tall places. He was guffawing at me so I'm going to make him laugh uncontrollably till his sides hurt. The other... The draught of peace is for a classmate of mine who has an anxiety disorder. He worries for the exams and other stuff. It cripples him enough that he can't even study. So I'm making this for him. What do you suppose my reasons qualify as ? "

Yoongi thought about it for a few seconds. His intentions weren't mean or evil.. maybe the laughing potion was a little devious but other than that he seemed really nice. Yoongi wondered why this boy used his time to make potions for others rather than using it for his benefit.

" I don't want any trouble.. so if you get caught .. "

" I shall not reveal that I had a partner... And you will not be charged for accessory in crime. " He whispered while leaning in.

" Where are you even brewing it ?"

" The girls lavatory in the first floor ?"

" Like Hermione Granger ?"

" Yeah .. you could say that !" he said " I'm taking my time because I'm not the best at potions.. I don't want to mess up the draught.. that's what's important "

" Which house are you in ? I'm.. uh .. Slytherin " Yoongi said as he sat down and opened the novel he wanted to read.

" I'm in Hufflepuff ! " He said motioning at the badger on his robe.

Yoongi was a little flustered and embarrassed... How did he not see the symbol before ?? The boy must think he's thick or something.

He seemed enthusiastic as he opened his potions book and went through the instructions for the draught. Yoongi eyes went over and over the same line in his book. He couldn't concentrate as he peeked at the boy ruffling his hair and pulling out the twigs. There was something really captivating about him.

Yoongi shut his book while sighing and closed his eyes. He realized he hadn't asked the boy his name.

" What's your name ? I'm Min Yoongi"

" Park Jimin and yes.. you are the transfer student. How is Ilvermorny ? Do you like it more here or there ? "

" It's really amazing there.. but there are more wide open spaces here. It's a change that I really like. "

" Cool ! I've always wanted to visit Ilvermorny and the places around."

The Boy read through the instructions a few more times and asked Yoongi a few questions about the procedures. Yoongi answered them enthusiastically and even gave him small tips about how to do a good job on every potion.

" Thanks, Yoongi ! I could get used to seeing you every day !" Jimin said when he was done with his work.

" I'm ... glad to have met you too.." Yoongi said slightly red.

Park Jimin then smiled the most beautiful smile and left.

Yoongi grumbled to himself realising he had to return to his common room. On his way back he heard roars and cheers coming from the Gryffindors suggesting they had won. When he reached his room, he felt a cold mentally and physically. As if all the warmth that he had received from his encounter with Park Jimin had been drained in less than a second. It was a harsh return to reality and the inevitable nightmares he'd face when he went to bed.

After finishing a few chores, Yoongi went to the Library before bed time. He had his eyes on a book about the history of famous potioneers. When he got there he saw a tall and brunette boy already browsing through the book.

" Oh hey, Yoongi ! "

" Hey Jin " he said forcing a smile. He didn't want to seem rude. Jin wasn't the reason for Yoongi's deep seated frigidity. He eyed the book which Jin noticed.

" I'm almost done " he smiled " just the last two pages "

" No problem. Take your time" he said sitting down and pulling out another book.

" How was your day ?" Jin asked sitting down next to him

" Pretty good.."

" Oh ? That's new "

" What ?"

Jin looked at him , " well you always say ' fine ' but today is different "

" Oh.." Yoongi tried concentrating on the book he was reading. Why had his day been pretty good ? Was it because he met that boy Park Jimin ? Maybe he just wanted to change his words today.

" Anyway, I'm done " Jin said and handed the book to Yoongi. He then smiled before picking up his books and leaving.

Yoongi loosened up a little after that. It's not that Jin made him uncomfortable but he just felt so in any human's presence. He then thought back to how nice he felt around family and his best friend back in Ilvermorny. His thoughts wandered to how he'd felt around Jimin today. Yoongi hadn't felt weird because of how funny their meeting had been. He'd tried his best not to make the boy feel awkward about the event but he didn't seem shy. He'd genuinely enjoyed Park Jimin's company and wanted to be around him more. He liked being in his presence. He even thought the kid was like sunshine.

Realizing he couldn't concentrate on the book, Yoongi sighed and put it back in its place. He then left the library and went back to his room.

When he reached his bed he glanced at his black cat who was softly snoring away on his pillow. Yoongi smiled lovingly. She never listened! He gently shifted her to her bed before curling into himself under the sheets. He pushed a fistful of the sheet near his mouth in case he had to muffle his screams when he inevitably woke up after his regular nightmare.


End file.
